


You'll Be The Death Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki, High School AU, Kinda PWP, M/M, Masturbation, Thor is only mentioned, Tony is 18, Wet Dream, cute tony, embarrassed loki, technically Loki would be 17 so that's why it's underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are about to have sex for the first time, but it doesn't exactly go as Loki hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be The Death Of Me

They'd only kissed. Well, that's what they'd admit to. There was quite a bit of tongue and rubbing against each other in the passenger seat of Loki's black Audi TT roadster. They'd gone to dinner and after, didn't really have plans on what to do, but Tony kept brushing his hand up and down Loki's leg, and Loki couldn't help the tingle that ran up his spine each time. Eventually, after driving around for what seemed like hours, though it must have only been 20 minutes tops, Loki pulled over into an old abandoned parking lot.  
"Oh, and what's this about, Princess?" Tony gave the raven haired boy a shit eating grin, which got him an eye roll.  
"Just shut up." Loki mumbled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tony's hard. Moving slowly, he made his way over to Tony's lap, the barely older boy's hands resting on his hips as they kissed again, deeper and harsher. Tongues and teeth fought, moans and breath mixing in the close space between them. Neither were strangers to this, making out with the same gender on the first date, but Loki wasn't ever this forward as he rolled his hips against Tony's, drawing a loud moan from his lips and both their pants got tighter.   
"L-Loki..." Tony,muttered as he tangled a hand in Loki's messy hair, tugging gently as his lips trailed down his neck. Tilting his head back, he rolled his hips down again, gripping the front of Tony's shirt tightly.   
"Fuck..." The more submissive of the two moaned as he rocked in Tony's lap. A smirk spread over the other boy's lips at Loki's moans, the mere fact that he could get the antisocial, introverted boy to be so vocal and let go so easily.  
Loki's cheeks were bright red, both with embarrassment and arousal, his cock straining against his skinny jeans and boxer briefs. He almost wore something looser, but the tight jeans made his ass look good and he knew Tony's eyes followed him when he walked. So he dealt with the discomfort and reveled in the pleasure, the friction from the cotton and his zipper against his straining length.  
"Tony, please... I-I need you," he breathed out as Tony moved his hand over the front of Loki's pants, palming and teasing the already hard length.  
"God, you're so hot like this...begging for me." He mumbled as he sucked a very dark mark onto the younger boy's pale neck, knowing it would stand out sharply. "Can we at least go inside?" Nodding weakly, Loki grabbed his keys and slipped out of Tony's lap, whimpering at the loss of contact, but Tony was close behind, arms wrapped around Loki's waist as he kissed up his neck.  
Something about Tony always made Loki puddy in his hand. They both loved it. They made their way quickly inside and thankfully the house was empty. Closing the door and locking it, he grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room.  
It was completely spotless, everything had it's place and right under the high window was Loki's king sized bed. A soft, forest green satin duvet covered the bed and as they kissed, Tony pushed Loki onto the bed, though he didn't break the kiss and followed him down, legs slipping between Loki's.   
Smirking slightly, Loki slid his hands under Tony's shirt, dull nails dragging over heated skin. It drew a moan out of Tony and he leaned in for another hungry, forceful and passionate kiss, tongues and teeth fighting once again as Loki rutted against Tony's leg.  
"Impatient, Princess?" Tony half chuckled, half moaned as Loki's pale hand slipped into the dark indigo fabric of Tony's Levi's, stroking him teasingly.   
"If you'd just hurry up and strip I wouldn't be. Besides, I don't know when my parents will be back." He whined out as Tony grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.  
"Don't wanna get caught? Now, that isn't like you, babe," his lips trailed down Loki's neck again, drawing more high moans out of the usually quiet boy.   
Licking his lips quickly, Loki bucked against Tony. "I swear, if you don't do something soon, I'm kicking you out and using my hand from now on." That earned him a sneer and a growl and Tony pulled back, grabbing the ends of Loki's button up and ripped it open. Loki, too surprised to say anything, just gasped and sat up to push his shirt off.  
"Tony, that was hot." He spoke quickly as he tugged off Tony's shirt. Pushing him back down, Tony started kissing down Loki's neck and torso. He undid his pants with his mouth and right as Loki felt a hand wrapped around his cock, his alarm went off. Fuck. It was Thursday morning and Loki just had a wet dream of some attractive asshole at school. Still hard, Loki stroked himself to release, moaning and writhing on his bed as he moaned out Tony's name, mostly by accident.  
After that, he took a lukewarm shower and got dressed in a surprisingly similar outfit to the one in his dream. He could really do was hope that he wouldn't run into Tony at all or have to explain the light blush that was practically permanent on his cheeks as he continued to think about ths dream and not say anything about it.  
Just his luck that in the exact moment he walked in Tony maneuvered from his group of friends to talk to Loki. "Hey there Princess."  
"Go away, Stark."  
"For a minute I almost thought you were happy to see me," Tony huffed and leaned against Loki's locker. "There is something on your mind though, you never have this much color in your face." Tony winked and moved to talk to Thor. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, getting his books and muttering, "you are going to be the death of me," under his breath as he passed Tony.


End file.
